Littering
by Anri Sonohara
Summary: I'm terrible with summaries ; Basically this was something I wrote about the concept on littering for school a few years ago. So this might not be good, but I decided to post it anyway in chapters (So the chapters are going to be short, since this was originally a very short story). (Rated T just to be safe).


Regular Show [It's anything but…] "Littering"

Inside the living quarters of the employees that work as park groundskeepers, you can hear the little music you always will hear for 8 bit video games as two of the parks employee's were button mashing on their controllers determined to beat the other in the game. Finally the health bar on "_Player 2_" hit zero and then the "_FINISH IT" _message appeared on the screen. As "_Player 1_" button mashed a combo on his controller to "_Finish_" off his opponent, he heard "_Player 2" _groan in defeat and mutter something under his breath barely audible. Upon hearing this "_Player 1_" smiled, knowing he will never lose to his friend. The "_Player 1 Wins_" message popped up on screen.

"OOOOOHHH! Looks like I won again dude." said the 6 foot tall blue jay, Mordecai, as he lifted up his arms in a sort of a _'raise the roof_' gesture and grinned at his friend, a small brown raccoon sitting next to him on the couch, who was obviously annoyed. Rigby threw his remote on the floor. "No man, you cheated!" he crossed his arms around his chest and mumbled "this game is rigged…" Mordecai laughed at him and retorted "It's not cheating dude, it's called '**Skills**' anyway want to play 3 out of 5?" Rigby bent down to pick up his remote and jumped back on the couch next to his friend. "Whatever, just don't **CHEAT **again."

As they were about to play another round the front door opened and their boss, a middle aged gumball machine walked in and noticed the two slackers in the messy living room, sitting on the couch with their feet on the table. His face was starting to turn red. "What are you two **SLACKERS DOING!**?" Mordecai and Rigby looked nonchalantly at their boss for a few moments before Mordecai decided to break the silence "Oh, hey Benson. We were just taking a break and-"

"**A** **Break!? A BREAK!? **I told you two to pick up the mess you left throughout the park after your little unauthorized 'party' last night!" Both the employees had blank looks on their faces. Again, Mordecai broke the silence "Party? What party?" By now Benson was on the verge of exploding with rage, "THAT 'Party'!" he said pointing out the window so they can see the havoc outside. Rigby quickly responded with "We told you that we **didn't **evenstart that party last night! It was-"

"I don't want to hear it! You both better clean up that mess or you're both **FIRED**!" with that their boss stormed out of the house. Mordecai and Rigby sat there blank faced, looking through the window as their boss got in his golf cart then sped away, out of sight.

As the two friends walked through the park with trash bags in hand they noticed golf carts turned over, trees bent in half, leftover food everywhere, a couple people passed on park benches or by the fountain and a person who looks like their puking into one of the park's trash bins. "EUHH, this looks bad man!" Mordecai said as he tried to move a unconscious man from the ground "Rigby, help me move this guy out of here… Rigby?" He saw his friend looking around the broken trees, _UGH, He's so lazy…_ Mordecai rolled his eyes and turned his back from his co worker and continued lifting up the drunken man.

_I thought I saw something…_ Rigby said to himself as he ran behind some of the broken trees. He spent about five minutes moving bushes and branches from damaged trees out of the way looking for whatever he thought he saw. After looking behind a turned over trash bin he saw a rabbit laying there like road kill next to a pile of cheesy nachos.

_Five minutes and I STILL haven't moved this guy!_ Mordecai was considering giving up on what seemed to be a futile effort to move the guy, when he heard his friend yell "**MOOOORRRDDDEECCCCAAAAIII!**" the yell startled him that he dropped the heavy man on his foot. "OW! FUUU… Rigby? Rigby?!" He listened around and heard Rigby yell again "Mordecai help!" He ran in the direction he last heard his friend.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**Yeah, that's basically it for the first chapter. Please keep in mind that this was originally a short story I made in school. If you see any mistakes, spelling errors or just want to tell me how much you like/hate the story go ahead, I'll like to hear from you :3**


End file.
